


This means nothing

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Countdown, James is only looking out for himself. He does not care. Not a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This means nothing

"This don´t means anything, okay?"

"I know that, Trickster." Piper shot him a sleepy glare. "Just close your eyes, okay?" Piper curled himself into a ball, eyes drifting shut. His torn cape was wrapped tightly around him.

"This is just a selfish gesture, just to let you know." "It´s ok, Tricks."

The Trickster sat with his back against a wall, beside him lay Piper, his wrist with the chain outstretchted towards him. They agreed that one would take watch while the other one slept. They couldn´t afford to let their guard down, not even for a few minutes of precious sleep.

"You know, if you don´t get enough sleep, you might fall asleep during your watch, and I can´t let that happen." "S´alright." mumbled Piper.

"I mean, I don´t care or anything, it´s just to ensure my safety. Got that?" "Mm-hm."

Sighing, the Trickster dragged his own cape closer to him. "Don´t expect me to do that ever again." "Okay, James"

Stupid Piper. Stupid Piper and his stupid obsession for music. Stupid parents that neglected their own child that it had developed that stupid obsession. If they hadn´t, life could have been different for Piper. Then he wouldn´t have to...

Stupid! After a quick glance at Piper´s still form he cleared his throat. Hesitantly first, then steadily he sung a little melody. Just a little tune his mother had sung to him when he couldn´t sleep. A little lullaby. He was surprised he still remembered it. After he sung the chorus for the second time he noticed the change in Piper´s stance. Hartley fell asleep.Finally.

Really, it wasn´t Trickster´s fault that Piper was so obsessed with music, that he couldn´t live without it. Piper couldn´t stand silence. Emotionally couldn´t stand it. Blame it on his parents, their neglection, his trauma. Piper had changed after Iron Heights. Trickster didn´t know what had hapened there exactly (though he could guess most parts). But he would find out. And make someone pay.

Piper´s need for music, for sound..simply for the absence of silence...it was so big that he couldn´t sleep without music. Couldn´t live without it.

That was why Trickster was singing. Really, the only reason. Because if Piper wouldn´t function properly, James himself would be in even greater danger.Of course, the Trickster would survive this. He had been in Hell and had gotten out. He would survive this. But since they were handcuffed he needed Piper alive, safe and sound..so that he could, too, be safe.

That was the only reason for him to be sitting here, singing, looking ...observingly at Piper. He observed the handcuffs, on his own, then on Piper´s wrist. Looked at Piper´s hand that was outstretched towards him. Just because the needed to keep the chain loose. Only because of that were they so close here. Only to survive.

Piper shivered. He was dreaming. James could tell that from the way his eyes moved under the lids. It wasn´t a very pleasent dream. Piper whimpered softly. He curled himself up in a fetal position. Trickster stopped singing. Piper opened his mouth as if to scream, but no scream came, just a choked sob. He shivered almost violently now. More sobbing.

It was only because HE needed to survive. He was the Trickster. He only cared about himself...

The moonlight through the windows later illuminated them. Trickster´s cape was spilled out over them both. They both were asleep, on their sides, facing each other. Trickster had said it before "This don´t means anything. I don´t care"...but even James couldn´t explain to himself why he held Piper´s hand through the whole night.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

"Maybe a subconcious reaction to avoid the chain from straining. Just to keep myself safe."

"Yeah, right."


End file.
